Midnight Train, Going Anywhere
by justlovely.bro
Summary: Beck and Jade are over. Cat's crying in the janitor's closet, and Jade replaces Rex. T for attempted suicide and language. BORI. Some Bade, Cabbie, Jandre, and a little Bat and Rade. Two-shot, complete.
1. The AlmostMidnight Train

**Two-shot ONLY! Just to clear up my writers' block so I can get back to my two main stories.**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT.**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

It's been three days. THREE. DAYS.

And she's already moved on.

Three days ago, I ended it with Jade West. I expected her to slap me.

Which she did.

I expected her to blame Tori.

Which she did.

I didn't expect her to walk into school on the arm of Robbie Shapiro.

Robbie? Really?

And where's Rex? Is she his new puppet? No, Jade West is controlled by no one. What game is she playing here?

* * *

It's after first period that Cat goes running to the Janitor's closet, sobbing, dragging me with her. The girl has a surprisingly painful grip, and my wrist remembers that for the rest of the day.

Once in the closet, she breaks down.

"I thought they cared about me!" She says in her Cat voice, crying into her hands.

"Who?" I ask blindly.

"Jade…..and…and Robbie." Cat sniffs.

I give the red-haired girl a hug, and leave her on the closet floor, still crying.

I walk straight up to Jade and Robbie, standing beside Jade's scissor-clad locker.

"What the hell are you doing to Cat?" I demand, suddenly mad.

She raises an eyebrow, not flinching, but Robbie snaps his head to look at me.

"What do you mean?" Jade inquires innocently.

"Oh, drop the damn act, Jade! She's torn to pieces right now!" I shout.

Luckily, the halls are now empty.

"Is she okay?" Robbie asks softly.

"No! Aren't you listening? She's flooding the janitors' closet as we speak!" I tell the boy, motioning to the tear stains on my shirt.

Robbie looks mad.

He turns to Jade.

"I'm done with this, Jade." He states, plain and simple.

"What the hell do you mean, Robbie? You're not going anywhere. Come on, let's get out of here and go make out in my car." She demands, tugging on his wrist similar to how Cat tugged on mine.

But Robbie yanks his arm free, shaking his head in disgust, and runs off.

Did Robbie Shapiro just stand up for himself? And to Jade, of all people…..?

* * *

Tori and I are in my RV, practicing our parts for the upcoming play. We're the main characters, Darien and Samantha. I, Darien, take a bus out of state, planning to run away from my problems. Samantha, my love interest and longtime secret crush, comes after me.

We're at the scene when she's supposed to kiss me, right when she opens the door to my apartment I rented outside the state. It's the first time she's seen me in a month, and the first thing she does is throw her arms around my neck.

And honestly? I can't be more excited to kiss Tori, until the phone rings.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

Beck shuts the phone, throwing it at his bed. His hands go to his hair, his elbows on his knees. Then he stands up from the couch, and walks to get his jacket and keys.

"Beck?"

He doesn't answer.

"Beck. What's wrong? What's going on?" I come up behind him, placing my hand on his shoulder. He turns to face me and I can see how much of a blow he's taken from whatever that call meant.

I wrap my arms around his neck, and he willingly falls into me a little. I've never seen Beck Oliver so weak.

But he pulls himself together, not once sheading a tear.

Lately, we've been hanging out a lot. It's been two weeks since Jade was using Robbie, and he and Cat have been going out since a week ago, when Cat finally forgave him at lunch. Jade hasn't been at school for the past two days.

But honestly, I've figured out something. Realized something. I've always had feelings for Beck. But lately, it's been a little stronger than that. A lot stronger. It's something in the way he smiles, the sound of his voice. The feeling I get when I look him in the eyes. And how every single time I'm with him is the best time of my life. I love him….

Beck finally tells me what's going on.

"Jade's in the ICU. She tried to kill herself. Came pretty damn close to succeeding, too."

And all my chances fall apart. He's going to go back to her, and we both know it.

But I can't be mad at her. She needs all of us right now. So I pull him to his truck and we're there before I can think a single thought whirling around in my head.

I feel kind of numb.

Because really, Jade West is the strongest person I know. And she fell. She somehow decided she couldn't take life anymore.

And if that could happen to her? Then I'm screwed for sure.

* * *

We can't go in to see her. Not for another few hours. She's not stable yet. We sit in the lobby, the whole group. Jade's parents are flying back from Tahiti.

Andre tells us how he found her.

"I got a little worried, so I thought 'Hey, Andre, why don't you bring her some soup?' Because you know. Soup. It's good stuff. I knock on her door and it pushes open. I call into the house, and it feels a little like a horror movie. But when I get in the kitchen, deciding to make sure no one broke in, it LOOKS like a horror movie. She…..she's on the floor, and the blood is everywhere. The knife is still in her hand, and I can see where she cut herself. Lines of red pooling from her wrists and neck, and a stab wound to the stomach. Lastly, her favorite pair of scissors jammed right into her thigh. It looks like she didn't want to make it….quick." He said, swallowing. His eyes are hollow, just like his words.

"I thought she was dead. I called 911 anyways, and they told me she was still there when they got there. On the way here…they had to bring her back….three times. They say there's a 13% chance she'll make it. I don't know how they came up with that number…..but that's her favorite number."  
And then Andre Harris is crying.

Cat is too, huddled into Robbie, and the only reason he isn't breaking down is to be there for Cat. Beck is staring at the floor. He looks dead to the world.

We're there when she wakes up.

* * *

Everyone hugs her, and she's crying, and so am I. But she won't hug me. When her eyes find me, she grabs Beck's hand.

Her eyes are cold. Filled with hatred.

The room goes silent.

"Hey Jade," I smile, "It's so great to have you back! We all-" and she cuts me off, starting the most painful five minute conversation of my life.

"No! This is _your _fault! You took him from me! He fell for you and you took him from me! You took Beck! This is your fault! You're the reason I'm in here! And you're the one who should have been on the floor of that kitchen!"

And she's sitting up, ripping all the tubes and needles from her arms. Everyone is frozen, including me, and they watch us as if life is now continuing in slow motion.

She's across the room, somehow managing to walk over. I see the stiches in her forearm rip as she puts her hand to my throat, and she doesn't even flinch. The world is turning black when I feel her hands leave my neck, and see Andre dragging her back. The nurses rush in, and I stumble backwards out of the room.

"Just get out of here Vega! Leave, and never come back!" I hear her yell.

But what hurts more than her words?

Beck did nothing. He didn't look at me, didn't help me. Hell, if Andre hadn't have gotten her off of me….well….I'd be dead.

But Jade West isn't the bad guy.

She loves Beck, and her heart broke.

We all have our breakdowns, apparently, even Jade West…

….and how can I blame her?

* * *

**Okay, darlings!**

**I know this is asking a lot, but I want ten reviews before I post the other chapter, part two.**

**If I never get ten reviews, then so be it, I never post the next chapter.**

**I know Jade seems like the bad guy here, and I just want to clarify that I have nothing against the character of Jade West. But it's just for this certain story that I did that.**

**Until next time, darlings!**


	2. Two Way Ticket

**Okay, I thought about the whole ten reviews thing, and then realized a couple reasons why I should just update anyways:**

**-As pointed out by a reviewer, ten is a lot for a first chapter. I knew that, but I'd seen it accomplished before, so yeah.**

**-Bori isn't the favorite ship on the site. I mean, yeah, it's AMAZING, but less fans means less people who are likely to review.**

**-And lastly, I had the second half of the story already in my head, so I thought I might as well just type it up and post it anyways :)**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited.**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I have never really been one to stir up trouble and like it. Or even to stir up trouble at all, for that matter.

I know a lot of what Jade West said to me was out of anger and jealousy. I get that. She got hurt. Life happens.

Yesterday, on the way to the hospital, I remember feeling numb. But this feeling, right now, is ten times that. Maybe that's why I haven't cried yet. Maybe that's why I feel no hint of anger towards her. Or maybe I just agree with her….

Since getting into Hollywood Arts, I haven't doubted myself much. I learned a lot, and also learned that I already had a lot of talent. But now….

I don't know. I doubt everything.

So. I'm going to do what she wants.

My bags are packed, and right now, I'm on a train. I wanted to catch a bus or a taxi, but the bus had a bunch of hobos on it, and I found this train station online. My train gets here in twenty minutes, at 11:00pm. I don't know exactly where it's taking me, but it's somewhere in Montana and I'll be there sometime tomorrow. I'm going to live with my cousin Amanda, who's twenty-four, and I left my parents a note. I hope they don't come get me, because once I get on that train, I don't see how I could ever come back.

It feels like some kind of old movie siting in a train station. I never pictured this as part of my life, and I half expect someone to come running up to me, begging me to stay, like the cliché scene made by Hollywood.

But, that won't happen. It _can't _happen.

I didn't put in the note how I was getting to Montana, and my parent's probably think I'm flying out. My savings did have quite a bit in it, but I needed some 'just in case' money, so the train was cheaper. And I didn't tell any of my friends I was leaving.

I didn't say goodbye.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I have a lot of things to fix.

First of all, I basically hate myself right now. Normally, I can keep calm pretty well, but Tori's probably crying up in her room right now.

Because I just stood there.

_I just STOOD there._

I wanted to move, but my legs had other ideas.

I didn't help her. I didn't chase her.

And I regret it so much. She won't answer her phone, and there's no use going to her house at midnight. But I'll see her at school in several hours.

I have a lot of things to fix.

* * *

**The Vega House**

Holly Vega had gone up to her youngest daughter's room when she didn't come down for dinner. Now, in the middle of the night, David and Trina are asleep on the couches, but Holly just sits there at the counter, reading the note Tori left.

Over and over and over again.

_Mom, Dad, Trina,_

_Maybe this isn't where I'm supposed to be. A few events have led me to leave. Hollywood Arts, this town….this state. I'm going to stay with Amanda, up in Montana, and if you love me, you'll let me go. I'll call you when I get there, but I can't stay here. I want you to know you guys have nothing to do with this, that I love you, and I miss you already. Please carry on with your lives, and know that I'm carrying on with mine. I'm still your daughter, and Trina, I'll always be your sister. I think I just need to take five…..years. Don't tell the gang where I am, if they ask. It's for the better, and I hope you guys can forgive me._

_Love,_

_Tori._

The Vegas had talked for hours about what to do, huddled together, wrapped in blankets. They all cried, even Trina. But they came to a decision.

This is what she wants. Tori has never been one to do something drastic just to get attention. If she says she needs to leave….then she needs to leave.

Yeah, it hurts. But they all love her. So they're letting her go.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

She wasn't at her locker. She wasn't in class. She wasn't at school at all.

I ditch seventh hour and go straight to her house. Oddly enough, her parents are home, Trina too. They must not have left the house today.

I ring the bell and hear some shuffling, arguing, and finally, Trina opens the door.

She strikes a pose halfheartedly, and gives an empty grin. "Hey Beck, here to see me?" she asks.

But I know something's up. Let's face it; Trina Vega has never been the best actress.

"Where's Tori?" I ask her, and she drops the façade.

She looks lost. There are bags under her eyes, and she hasn't gotten ready, still in her pajamas, with her hair a tangled mess.

She sighs, looks behind her for some kind of confirmation, and opens the door.

I walk in, and if I thought Trina looked distraught, then Tori's parents look ten times worse.

I know what happened. I think I have known since she didn't show up to school today. But I couldn't admit it.

"Where did she go?" I ask them quietly.

Mrs. Vega sighs. You can tell she's thinking hard, deciding something, and she tells me before I can ask what.

"She told me not to tell you. Not any of her friends. But…." She trails off.

"But?"

"I know she loves you, Beck. And I have no idea what it is between you two, but I'm going to tell you where she went. Because you want her home just as much as we do."

And it's true. I want her home. More than anything. But….she loves me? That's a little backwards, actually.

I get an address, a hug, and a goodbye, and then I'm off to the airport.

~~~~~_She took the midnight train, going anywhere~~~~~~_

I didn't have much time to think on the plane ride. I tried and tried to figure out just what to say to her. But nothing came, and now I'm in a taxi, some Journey song playing on the radio.

I've always been a Journey fan. Jade broke my Journey CD, back when we were going out, commenting that I needed some better music.

No, nothing beats Journey. Except for maybe the musical talents of Tori Vega. And this song, Don't Stop Believin', reminds me vaguely of the play we were….no, _are, _going to be in together.

And then I know what to say to her when she opens the door.

Nothing.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

Amanda is helping me unpack when the doorbell rings.

"That's probably just the pizza guy. The money is on the counter, why don't you go get it while I make your bed."

I nod my thanks, and grab the money from the counter in the kitchen.

When I open the door, I barely have time to realize it isn't the pizza guy before the 'not-pizza-guy' kisses me.

Maybe it's the fact that he was cheesy enough to reenact our play, but I kiss Beck back, and enjoy every second of it. Apparently, we must have stayed like that long enough for Amanda to get impatient, because her voice is what pulls us apart.

"Jesus, Tori, there's a better way to pay the guy for bringing us pizza! I told you the money's on the counter!"

I move out of the way for her to see that our visitor has no pizza for us.

But, the guy standing behind him does. He awkwardly takes our money, pushes the pizza at me, and drives off.

Poor guy.

We all burst out laughing, and then I invite Beck in.

Because I'm willing to share my pizza with any man that comes this far to see me.

I don't know how to tell him I'm not going back.

~~~~~~_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere~~~~~_

Amanda went for a walk, leaving us to talk in her living room.

The silence is more than awkward, so I break it.

"I can't go back, you know." I tell him.

Honestly, I want more than anything to take Beck Oliver's hand and hold on forever. But once you leave, it's almost impossible to go back.

"Not even after that kiss?" He jokes.

I can't help but grin. But then his smirk fades and he's staring at me. He comes to sit next to me on the couch, and he takes my hands.

"Look…I know that you think it's your fault, what she did. But it isn't. You didn't hold that knife to her skin, as much as she may want you to think so. I just stood there when she was yelling at you, when she was…choking you. And it was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I was frozen, and I regret that more than anything… Tori, I love you. I have for a long time, since you got coffee all over my shirt, since you kissed me in class. And I can't make you come home, but I can tell you that I need you back. I can't walk into that school every day, wake up in that town every day, and not have you there. I miss you. Andre, Cat and Robbie, your family….we all want you home."

Beck's speech stuns me.

He loves me.

He misses me.

OHmygoodness. Oh. My. Goodness.

But one thing stops me.

"What about Jade?" I ask. I had thought for sure that he would go back to her. Help her. He isn't the kind of guy who likes to see someone in pain, and I love that about him.

And then I receive my next two surprises of the day.

"Jade's in a mental hospital." Cat says.

Well, I guess maybe that's suitable, considering- wait! Cat?

My red haired friend is standing by the door. I didn't even hear her come in.

"Cat!" I say, running to hug the girl. "How did you get here?!" I ask.

Beck sighs.

"I called Beck when he was on his way to the airport, and he told me I could go as long as I stayed in the cab." Cat giggled.

"And where are you now, Cat?" Beck asks with a laugh.

"In the….oopsie!" Cat laughs, and we're all laughing.

Despite the fact that I ran away.

Despite the fact that Jade tried to kill herself.

Despite the fact that she's now apparently in a mental hospital.

Despite all of this, we're standing here laughing as Amanda walks back in.

"I take it you won't be staying now." She states, more than asks.

I look at Beck, then at Cat, and then back to Beck.

And how could I not go back with him?

Amanda nods her head before I can even answer, laughing.

"Goodness, girl, you should have gotten a two way ticket. They're cheaper."

Before I can blink, my bags are repacked, I've said goodbye to Amanda, and Beck is kissing me by the taxi.

The cabbie honks at us and we climb in, Cat in the front, Beck and I in the back. Cat tells the cabbie all the wonderful stories about her brother, and he must not have any patience for the girl because soon he turns on the radio, and Journey fills the taxi.

* * *

**Okay, so ends our two-shot.**

**I've gotten a request or two to make this a series, but I really don't have the time right now. So, this is strictly a two-shot.**

**However, if by some random chance, I decide to make a sequel (an actual story, more than two chapters) I will put a notice up.**

**I doubt I'll do that though.**

**So leave a review, long live Bori, and Don't Stop Believin'!**


End file.
